Avatar : Hana, The Reborn Avatar
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: 1000 years since the Century War. In that time span, the Avatar State has been sealed. Now, A new war is coming... and it's going to take much too long just unsealing the Avatar State... How is Hana going to save the world if she can't save herself? *ON HIATUS*
1. Introduction

"**Avatar** :** Hana, The Reborn Avatar"**

* * *

><p><strong> Five hundred years after the Century War…<strong>

** The Order was born, born out of jealousy, fear, and greed…**

** They had but one mission; gain the power of the Avatar; or destroy it altogether…**

** At first the people rejected their ways, they still knew that the Avatar was a good being…**

** But the Order was insistent; they buried doubts in the citizen's minds, until the citizens, the**

** friends, even allies of the Avatar, turned on him…**

** Thus, the Balance tipped, and the Elders, the ones who created the Avatar State, **

** sealed it, until the day humanity will need it again, against an enemy that will **

** make the Century War seem like a boy's little playground fight…**

_**And Now Five More Centuries Later, The New War Is Beginning…**_

_**And Only One Person Can Bring Back The Sealed Avatar State…**_

_**And She Might Not Know How To Do It Herself…**_

* * *

><p>(AN: okay I should do the whole Disclaimer thing... so I don't own Avatar, blah blah blah...

Anyway, I'm working on the 1st chapter! Tell me your thoughts on the intro, Obviously the chapters are going to be much longer etc. etc.

If you haven't realized yet Hana's going to be the name of the Avatar! Yay! Yeah, She'll be joined by four or five more characters that I'm NOT going to reveal! Bleh~! Heh-heh Kay Bye~ Nyx)


	2. The Beginning

**(A/N: First Chapter's done, yippee! Anyway, I'm getting totally pumped by the reviews I got so**** I'm gonna start on the second chapter RIGHT NOW!** **Review more and expect more~ Peace! ~Nyx)**

* * *

><p><em>A black-robed figure was walking through the gardens, the Biodome Gardens was the only part of the Southern Watertribe that held bundles of greenery. I crept in closer, beside him, almost hidden by his flowing cloak was a small girl, brown hair and gold eyes that was like mine.<em>

"_I… I'll be a… prin…cess…?" a voice that mirrored mine nervously said_

"_You'll have everything you've ever wanted; you will be more powerful than anyone…" His deep voice was reassuring and… hypnotic..._

_I shook myself, I started to crawl toward the man! I froze in my tracks, quickly crawling back to the bushes before he saw me._

"_O…okay…" My voice said, then the man covered my look-a-like and himself, a strong wind blew, I shut my eyes because the wind stung. The moment I opened them, they were both gone…_

000000

I woke up startled by a constant shaking from someone.

"HEY! WAKE UP HANA!" a boy with chocolate-brown hair was in my room, on my bed, his face right above me, so I can see the sea-blue specks in his honey-gold eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere.

I sat up immediately on my bed, "DAITCHI!" I threw a pillow at him, he just laughed, jumped off my bed dodging the pillow, and said, "Oh, come on~! I've been coming into your room every day to wake you up since you were seven! You should be used to it by now!"

He was right though, Daitchi's been my best friend since I was six, a year later, after my mom disappeared, and dad started to stay out hunting longer and earlier than he used to, Daitchi was pretty much the only person I could count on. We did everything together, at least until he turned ten and started to go to the Waterbending School, then he spent about 10 hours a day there and 2 more hours at home "studying", mostly because his mom doesn't want him to end up like his Dad who died showing off, trying to Waterbend the Kraken into a fishbowl made of ice.

You might be asking _*shouldn__'__t__ she __be __in __school? __Which __means __she __hangs __out __with __Daitchi?*_That would be true except, I've already earned my _Waterbending__ Mark_, Marks are kind-of like tattoos that show your skill in Waterbending, the more you have, the better you are as a bender. Mine is on my forehead, a crescent moon with wave-like tentacles stretching across my head, framing my ice-blue eyes.

There are exactly five Marks benders can obtain, to date there are only five Benders, dead or alive, that have achieved all of them, Mostly, people achieve their first Mark when they graduate Bending School. I had my first Mark when I was 11 about five years before normal people, so I didn't need to continue School because you graduate when you get a Mark, to get the second Mark, I need to train in the Northern Watertribe, then the third is received once you complete a certain quest, the fourth has something to do with Powerbending, it's said that Powerbending is the type of bending that Aang used in the Century War a thousand years ago. The fifth one? No one knows, the five people who got it wouldn't tell.

Of course, the whole Century War is a legend, nobody really knows if Aang exists, there is such a thing as Powerbending, but most people think it's an old wives tale about how Powerbending was learned, who knows? Anyway, there hasn't been anyone called an Avatar for 500 years.

"Now come on! There's this big commotion outside, apparently, the High Council has something to announce to everyone." Daitchi said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"_The__ Order?__ Why__ didn__'__t__ you__ wake__ me __up __earlier?__"_

"Well… I was trying to wake you up for the past few hours, you were out like a rock!" He grinned revealing his row of white teeth. "Anyway, your dad wants to see you in the grove before the big announcement."

000000

A few minutes later, I was dressed and we dashed in the grove, it was a small place where two Koi were swimming in the pond. Once, the moon spirit was killed, so as a defense, the moon spirit and the sea spirit now embodies two Koi each, a pair in the Northern Tribe, and a pair here, in the Southern Tribe, ever since we had the Koi, the Southern Tribe's bending was better as we studied the push and pull of the Koi's own personal current.

"Hana…" My father motioned for me to come nearer "Hana, you must leave the Southern Tribe! Now!"

"Wh… What? What do you mean, Dad? Why should I?" How can my father ask me to leave my home? Is it because I'm too different? Is it because taking care of me was more trouble than it's worth?

I realized it was none of the above when I saw the panicked and worried look in his eyes. "Hana, it's dangerous here, you must go, go to the Southern Air Temples, there you must ask for Monk Hairi, and show him this." He shoved a small envelope containing his own personal seal, a crystal of ice with Tui/Yue and La around it. Oh yeah, did I mention, I was part of the Southern 'Noble' Family HaiYuen? Well, I am, my family was started in the Rise of The Order Era, which meant it was a much "newer" Royal /Noble Family than the Bei Fongs or the Firenation Royal Family. The HaiYuen Family started because people thought that the Southern Watertribe would be better with Noblemen/women, so they elected 3 families and named them the TuiLiang, HaiYuen, and YueShan Families. It's been this way for 500 years now…

"Hana! Are you listening?" My father's panicked voice brought me back to the present, "Daitchi agreed to come with you."

"Wh-what? I didn't even say I'm going!"

"Hana, please, this is for your own safety, please just go to the Southern Air Temples and give the envelope to Monk Hairi." When I saw the look in his eyes, all my resistance melted away, that was the same look he gave Mama when he told her not to leave, and when she did, she never returned…

"You're going to use

"O…okay…"

_Maybe I shouldn't have said I'd go, maybe I should've run away, go to the Order Announcement instead, but I did, and that was how everything started, that simple event was the turning point of my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay Disclaimer Time! Don't own Avatar, blah blah blah, etc. etc...**

** Okay, Now waddya think of the first chapter? What'll happen in the Air Temple? C'mon people review!  
><strong>


	3. Monk Hairi

I stared out to sea, making tiny whirlpools here and there, my long brown hair was flying, blocking my view now and then when the wind changed direction. Me and Daitchi were on the _LaMiriad,_my mother's old sea boat, the one some Waterbenders salvaged after… after she disappeared… I quickly changed to another train of though, I will not allow myself to cry about an event that happened years ago. So, instead of thinking about the boat, I thought about our departure from the Water Tribe...

000000

_Once I agreed to going to the Air Temple, My father led us deeper into the oasis. Now we were in a small cave, from the outside it looked like a solid piece of rock, only someone who knew where it was could've found it…_

"_Here, take these." My father gave me a backpack, and a small containment cube, one of the few technological devices we use in the South, it could've contained anything from a small can of frozen sea trout, or a whole survival kit that included a tent, gallons of water, and crates of food. "It's some emergency supplies in case something happens to your mo-" He froze, as if even mention Mama hurt. "I mean the boat."_

"_Oh, __but __didn__'__t__ we __leave __Ma-__"__Ouch.__Dad__'__s__ right,__even__ if __it__'__s __been __over__ 7__ years; __it__ hurt __to __say __her __name__… "__I__ mean __the __boat __at __the __salvaging __center?__" '_The Boat'_ obviously __being __Mama__'__s__ boat._

"_Well, yes." He said, "But, I had a dream of your mother" the pain in his eyes was almost tangible… "telling me to take back the boat and hide it here."_

_I __guess __I __should __explain __the __dreaming,__ ever __since __Dad __was __young,__ he __gets _Dream Visions _now __and __then, __now__ you__ might __be __thinking __about__ how__ he __can __know __which __are __visions __and __which__ are __dreams__ because __I__'__m__ still __wondering__ about__ that __too,__ when __I__ ask, __all __he __says __is_'I just know'.

"_Oh, okay."_

_We __were __pretty__ much__ quiet __the__ rest__ of__ the __way,__ until__ we__ reached__ the __port.__ "__Whoa__…" __that__ was __Daitchi,__but__ '_Whoa' _was__ right,__no__ matter __how __many __times __in__ my __childhood__ I__'__ve __seen__ it__ the __boat __always __seems__ to __amaze __me._

_It__ was __about __a __century __old,__ a__ gift__ from__ my__ mother__'__s__ grandfather__ to __her.__ It__ was__ made__ of_ Sea-ice_,__ Sea-ice__ is__ what__ most __people__ call__ the__ creation __of __Waterbenders__ of __a__ thick __glass-like__ substance __that __was__ used __in __boats __before __metal-wood__, the present-day boat material, was __found._

"_Be safe Hana…" those were the last words I heard my Dad say as we left…_

000000

"Hana!" Someone's shaking me… "Hana! Snap out of it!"

"Er… Daitchi?" I looked at him.

"Geez Hana, you dozed off for so long that we're already here." Daitchi smiled an amused smile.

"Oh… oh! We're here?" I straightened up, making Daitchi step back.

"Well, obviously we're 'here'" He said mischievously.

"Danni! Y'know what I mean!" Oh, I guess I should explain. "Danni" is an old nickname I have for Daitchi, it started when I was 3, Daitchi moved next to our house. When we met I couldn't say "Daitchi-niisan" so I short-cut-ed it to "Danni".

"Well it'll take another few hours, but you can see the Air Temples from here, see?"

He pointed at a large island where the most striking feature was the large mountains spiraling to the clouds and the things flying around it, birds maybe? No, bats? Wait, they're Airbenders! It's the first time I've ever been out of the South Pole so I've never actually seen an Airbender glide before.

I was so excited, I grabbed Daitchi and screamed, "Airbenders! Look! Look!" He laughed and said, "Yeah, I've been looking for the past three hours."

I smiled, a bit embarrassed that I've been asleep for so long…

"Why don't you go do some Waterbending so we can arrive faster?" He suggested as he turned to face the wheel again.

I inhaled and smiled, I loved Waterbending. The feel of shaping it, controlling it was… unexplainable, it was like I melded with the waves, felt them as they pushed and pulled, reacting to my chi.

In no time, Daitchi called back, "Okay Hana, you can stop know, we're near the port!"

I looked to the island, _Wow_, I thought, _Waterbending__ really __does__ make __time __fly__…_

As we ported, an Airbender Monk greeted us, "Hmm, visitors from the Southern Water Tribe! I am Monk Hairi, how may I help you?"

The monk was as tall as Daitchi, bald, face wrinkled and wore traditional Airbending garments. There was, though, something about his eyes that told me he was probably pretty energetic for an old guy. I remembered father's instructions '_you __must__ ask__ for __Monk __Hairi,__ and__ show __him__ this__' _I breathed in, my father Renier HaiYuen, sent us, he told us to show you this…" I gave him the envelope which he opened carefully, as he read it, his eyes got slightly wider and he read it again.

"Ahhh…" Monk Hairi said "So it is time…"

I wondered what he meant, but he was walking away and motioning to us.

"Come children, you must follow me, the boat can stay here, it will be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yesss! DONE! Right, anyway the next few chapters would probably be very significant chapters in the lives of our new Avatar and her best friend! Stay tuned and I hoped you enjoyed this~! xoxo Nyx)**


	4. The Avatar Reborn

**(A/N: Hey guys! This is AHTRA's 3rd chapter, it's short but relevant to the rest of the story (you'll see why))**

* * *

><p>As Monk Hairi walked on, I gripped Daitchi's hand. I knew it was irrational, but a nervous panic was blossoming in me.<p>

Daitchi sensed it, "Breathe, Hana," he said as he led me down the path Monk Hairi was walking on.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I started to notice my surroundings, it was a thick forest, vegetation popped up from everywhere. I looked up and saw a pack of flying-lemurs, they were some white ones, but others had spots or stripes here and there. I looked at the sky and I saw flying mini-bisons, real flying bisons are extinct now but about 300 years ago, some scientists from the Eastern Air Temple found a really good specimen of a bison fossil. After a few tries, they cloned a very-near (or at least according to them) copy of a bison, only they say it's about 2-thirds the size of a real bison.

I didn't notice, but Monk Hairi had stopped walking.

"Okay, children, this is a place you must speak to no one about. There will be grave consequences if you so much as hint about the location of this place." He said this with such a grave tone that I figured the threat he just said would come true if I so much as peep about this place, whatever it is. I said that because all I can see was the side of a giant cliff…

Then Monk Hairi turned around, facing the wall, he did a series of complex Airbending moves and then blew a gust of air into four tubes I didn't notice before. The cliff suddenly started shaking, I saw Daitchi trying to keep calm by clenching and unclenching his fists, but I guess I just wasn't ready for a gigantic cliff's side to fall on me, so I did the most rational thing people do in these situations. I started screaming.

Monk Hairi turned around faster than a lightning bolt and covered my mouth. "Shush, the cliff isn't going to fall on you."

He said this in such a calm voice, so I tried calming myself down. _Breathe,__Hana._I imagined Daitchi calming me down after avalanches, or earthquakes. I slowly calmed myself, and as my breathing and heart-rate slowed down. The cliff side revealed a large door. Monk Hairi let go of me, figuring that I'd be calm enough, and opened the door.

"Right, come in, we must hurry…"

000000

The inside of the cliff was pretty dark, but as we walked further in, light slowly became available to us. After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a large room where a round table with about two dozen or so people occupying it filled most of the space. By the way they were dressed, they came from all around the globe, some in Northern Water Tribe garments, others in green and brown Earth Kingdom tunics, a few in the Fire Nation's Firebender uniforms, but most of them wore Airbender robes.

"Friends, I have brought the one!" the people sitting there turned to look at us, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, I was really bad at coping with attention, I guess after everyone started avoiding me because I'm so 'advanced' I just don't get along with crowds anymore.

The oldest of the group stood up and examined me, he had kind eyes, a long beard, and a wise-man's aura. He looked at me for another moment and opened his mouth to speak. "Ah…" he smiled, "it seems that it has finally been reborn…" then he frowned a bit, "but, it also seems as if it's been sealed by a powerful force…"

A man in his twenties probably, stood up and asked the older one "Are you sure Master? Is he the one?"

The 'Master' spoke, "No, not he, she, she is the one we've been waiting for. Come child, let me see you clearly."

Monk Hairi whispered "Go" to me and I walked to where the old Master was standing.

"Child, do you know why you are here?" the old Master asked this in a serious voice.

"Umm…" I said, "N-not r-really, all I kn-know is that my f-father sent me here, b-because i-it was d-dangerous o-or something…" Ugh, I hated my stutter, it came out when I was talking to someone I didn't know…

"Ahh, so Renier has not told you…" He said this with a contemplating tone.

"So she does not know Master? About what is inside her?" this was said by a young Waterbender.

"It seems so," He mused, and then he noticed my Mark as my bangs fell a bit to the side. He moved aside my bangs completely and said in a surprised-yet-pleased tone "but, it does look like she has mastered Waterbending to some extent"

The young Waterbender stood up and said, "Impossible! She must only be 12!"

I literally fumed at this, "Hey! I'm fourteen, for your information, and also, I already got my Mark for three years now!" I hated it when people thought I was younger than I am, I was born with a small figure and slightly child-like face and people who don't know me think I'm somewhere around the twelve mark.

"Hush, Mako, remember she is the One, so she might have an advantage at it." That was the Master talking to the Waterbender.

I was slightly confused now I turned to the Master and said, "You keep talking about me being the 'One', what do you mean?"

"Why, dear child" the Master looked at me in the eye and said the words that changed my life forever,

"_You are the Avatar Reborn."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Really short huh? I just couldn't help myself, cutting it right here was too good an opportunity! Don't worry, the next chapter will probably be much longer, probably =P**

** Anyway, before I go, I wanna ask you something, what do you think of Hana? Is she too Mary-Sue-ish? Because I don't think so, do you? How about Daitchi? Waddya think of him?)**


	5. A Peek

**(A/N: So, I might get sued if I don't do a Disclaimer soon...**

** So, Ahem, Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine, blah blah blah, my characters are mine however, blah blah blah, wish I did own Avatar, blah blah blah...**

**Okay, Chapter Start!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear child, you're the Avatar Reborn."<em>

The words rang in my ears, "He-he…" I laughed nervously, "y-you're kidding right, and I almost believed you for a second!" I was denying it, even if something told me that his words rang true. "There's no such thing as the Avatar! It's just an old wives tale!" I said, hoping that someone, anyone would back me up…

"Hana…" Daitchi said quietly.

I flashed to about two months after Mama disappeared…

_Mama's gone, gone… "Humph!" I looked up, it was Kaele the 'popular' girl in our school "Well, if it isn't little Hana, where's your mommy? Oh! That's right she left you! Probably because of your no-good daddy!" two more voices joined in, "Yeeaah~!" Kaele's sidekicks, Maryssa and Temma… everyone was looking, no one could fight Kaele, so they all just looked at me with pity… Kaele hated me because I got top scores in the exams and she was supposed to be the genius…_

"Hana, you know they're not lying…" He said to me. Yes, yes I knew, but I just couldn't accept it.

Then, I was ten, a year before my Mark appeared.

_"Wow Hana, you've already mastered the Water Whip! You're my best student!" I smiled happily, accepting the praise._

_Right outside the staff building, Kaele and her sidekicks were waiting. "So, the motherless loser learned the Water Whip." She sneered, her face distorting. "You think your sooo smart!" She stepped forward, "I don't know why Daitchi would be friends with you!" she pushed me back into newly-melted snow. Her 'friends' were right behind her laughing at me._

_I ran._

_As I ran, onlookers looked at me with pity. Again. I hated it; I knew they would never help me, so why even bother looking? I wanted to scream; I knew I was the outcast, because I was mother-less, because I learned fast, because Daitchi, one of the most popular kids at school, was my best friend, but mostly, because Kaele turned me into one…_

"Hana, I know it's overwhelming," He probably thought I crouched because of amazement or something, "but, it's a great honor, to be chosen! Many have only dreamed of it!"

_"I've only dreamed of it...!"_

_"a child, an eleven year old child, has mastered basic Waterbending! Amazing! Hana, you could be the greatest Waterbender in the world! But of course, since you have your Mark..." He looked at my forehead again, staring at the blue lines that appeared thirty minutes ago..._

_"you don't need to come to school anymore."_

_A few more minutes later, as I was walking home Kaele stopped me._

_"Finally, they made you leave! I was getting tired of seeing your loser face every day."_

_I ran home then, I didn't want their pity anymore, I could stay home now, away from their eyes..._

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE AVATAR!"

000000

It's been about 10 hours since my breakdown, and it wasn't like me, suddenly breaking down like that. I guess it was because I just couldn't believe that I have ANOTHER thing separating me, distancing me from the world.

First it was my mother, because I lost her.

Next, it was Daitchi, because he was popular, and I was the total opposite.

Then, it was my Mark, because it showed my difference.

Now, why would I want to be the Avatar? How can I get further from normal?

There was a knock on my door. "Hana?" it's Monk Hairi, "it's time."

"Oh, okay. I'll just get dressed first."

"I'll be waiting right here."

I got up and wore my tunic, and my fur-trimmed leggings. Then, I let my hair down and fixed my 'Hair Loopies' as Daitchi called them. I opened the door to see Monk Hairi waiting for me. He looked at me and said, "Follow me Hana, and be prepared, because no one knows what will happen if we try unsealing the Avatar State."

I inhaled; I wish that they were wrong, that I wasn't the Avatar, but the only way to find out was going 'in my mind' and seeing for myself. Hey insisted, that at least they'd know if I was the Avatar or not. So instead of thinking about this, I asked Monk Hairi…

"Why do you believe the Avatar exists?"

"Ah…" he answered, "you see Hana, I am a Dreamer." I recognized that word; it was how my father was sometimes called.

"Like my father? You have 'Dream Visions'?" I asked.

"Not exactly… Yes I'm like your father, but instead of the future, I see things of the past. The true past, not the lies the Order feeds today."

"What do you mean 'the true past'?" I asked, skeptical.

"Well, you know the Legend of Aang?"

"Yeah, it's about a war where the Fire Nation tries to take over the world, and the Avatar disappeared for 100 years. Then, a Waterbender and her brother discovered the Avatar frozen in an iceberg. After that, they went on adventures, the Avatar mastered Water in the North and they met a girl name Toph supposedly she could bend metal, as if that's possible right?" I said, I mean, maybe the Avatar was slightly believable, there were loads of stories about him but Metalbenders?

"Of course it's possible." He looked at me like I should've known. "Please, continue."

"Oh, erm, the girl taught the Avatar how to Earthbend and he mastered it too. They found out that when it eclipses Firebenders lose their power and tried attacking the Fire Nation on that day, but they lost. Aang almost lost his life, but the Waterbender healed him with water from the spirit oasis, then they allied with the Prince of the Fire Nation and he taught Aang how to Firebend and in the end Aang learned to Powerbend by some Lion-Turtle and he used that against the Fire Nation, so that was how Powerbending started off. Right?"

"That is a summary of what happened, yes."

"A summary? But that was the whole thing I read from my mom's book, 'The Legend of the Avatars'!" I said, "And anyway, it's just some dumb legend to explain how humans can use Powerbending."

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "Do you really truly believe that Hana?"

I blushed ferociously, even though I never told anyone, I always thought that the Avatar legend was way too detailed to be JUST a legend. Sometimes, I thought they were based off real life happenings or something. "Well, not really, I always thought they were a bit too detailed to be just legends…"

"Ahh…" he smiled, "aren't you an observant girl?" I blushed again, I hated any attention directed at me unless it was from Daitchi, but that's mostly because the ONLY attention I get is from Daitchi.

"Well, you see, 500 to 600 years ago, the Order was formed, they were jealous of the Avatar's power. They wanted it, craved for it. You see, the Avatar then was considered a hero; he was the Keeper of the Balance, The Connection to The Spirit World, The One Who Is Reborn. Hana, no matter what civilization or era will blossom in the world, always remember, there are always those who crave power above all."

"Now, back to the Order, like I said they craved power, and did all they could to try to take it from the Avatar. They captured the Avatar of that time and tortured him, electrocuting him, making him go into the Avatar state, seeing if his energy may somehow be transferred to them. They failed to take it, for suddenly, no matter what they did, the Avatar wouldn't go into the Avatar state. Also his bending ability disappeared completely, and then he died a few weeks after."

"After that, they tried looking for the new Avatar, but after decades of search to no avail, they concluded the Avatar simply wasn't reborn anymore. Then, they spread rumors and lies that the boy, the one who was the Avatar was lying, that he used tricks to give the 'illusion' that he was a bender. That in truth, after examining closely, he was really a normal civilian, that he couldn't even bend one element. Soon, the rumors spread and people believed hem, since there wasn't another Avatar to prove the Order wrong. Then, slowly, the people began believing that the Avatar stories were just legends, there wasn't ever any Avatar, just people tricking the world to thinking they could bend all the elements." He finished the story with a sad look on his face.

"Oh… "It was all I could say, I might've said something like 'liar!' or 'yeah, right…' but I couldn't. The way his expressions were so real, especially when he said the previous Avatar was tortured, his faced contorted in pain, like… like he experienced it himself…

"The dream visions… do… do you… um…"

"Do I experience the dreams as another person?" I blushed, but nodded.

He sighed, "Yes, that's what happens in the dreams, I know the previous Avatar was tortured unbearably because I 'merged' with him."

"Oh… that, that must've been hard."

"Well, not as hard as you think. See Hana, I experience the dreams as the person, true, but the pain, the emotions; they are a fraction of the real thing, about one-nineteenth I think. But, further explanation should be done in another time, we're here."

I looked up, staring at the large intricately made wooden door...

That door led to the room I would never forget...

**A/N: Pretty much the longest chapter I've done so far. Yay!**


	6. The Avatar State

**A/N: New chapter, yippee!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Avatar etc etc. you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>The large wooden door swung open with ease showing a large white room with barely any furnishings except a meditation stone in the center of an elevated stage in the middle of the room.<p>

I breathed in to relax myself and walked toward the stage, sat on the stone and crossed my legs.

"Okay, Hana." I jumped as the Master's voice came from behind me. "Close your eyes and look into your mind."

I did as I was told; I've done meditation before in Waterbending School.

_"Look into your mind…"_ the Master's voice was hypnotizing… _"Look into your mind…"_

000000

I blinked slightly disoriented at the scene before me.

I was in a room made entirely of sea-corral. In front of me were doors that were totally different from each other, like the snow-flake thing, each unique and all that.

I opened a yellow door that had butterflies carved in the front. I stepped in and stared at the person standing in front of me. _Mama._She smiled and stretched out her arms, tears welled up and I took a step forward. Just then, a small girl dashed through my body and leaped into Mama's outstretched arms, Mama twirling her around, just like when I was younger. Then I realized it, _the__ girl__ was __me._I was in my head and the door lead me to my childhood memories.

I turned back, not wanting to see anymore of the 'happy days'; the times when Mama was still there and I was an average young Waterbender. I dashed through the door, and stepped into the sea-corral room.

After a few minutes of choking back tears, I stared at the other doors. I noticed that a few of them had a lock on it, also the doors with the locks had duller colors than the others. I stepped in front of a locked door, this one had two girls on the front, and they both had outstretched arms, mirroring each others' movements.

I pulled at the locked door, furrowing my brow when it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder, harder, getting really annoyed; I used Waterbending, seeing if the lock would break. Well, when I hit the lock, something happened. I got a massive headache. And… that was it. The door was still locked. I turned, giving up on opening it.

What I turned to was… surprising. The door I was looking at was _glowing._I reached for it slowly, and then I thought, _'I'm in my HEAD why would I get hurt?'_… '_You Waterbended a locked door, and that gave you a massive headache!'_ was my next thought.

So, I did what I always do, I breathed in deep. I reached for the door, opened it, and stepped inside...

000000

The room I was in was... huge... very very huge.

The 'room' had a walkway, a glowing blue walkway that led to a large orb. A girl was in it, floating, turning, a girl with long brown hair. Me. Yet, the girl in the orb looked much more... ignored? I wanted to go to her... she looked so... sad... abused... dying

I walked toward the orb, but halfway through, chains shot out from nowhere. Some, glowing blue, others glowed red, another one was green, and lastly white. _The four elements_. I stared at the girl more closely, and realized something.

Her, my, Waterbending Mark was _glowing_. As she turned to face me, I saw her, my, eyes... they too glowed a bright blue.

_She was my Avatar State, I am the Avatar._

_And she is being kept from me._

I tried pushing through the chains with new-found resolution. My hands burned as I touched the glowing chains, my head pounded with every push, but I had to get to her. She was me.

Frustration, anger, and desperation flooded through me.

_She's part of me, and I can't save her!_

000 _Daitchi's PoV_ 000

Hana started glowing.

At first, it seemed like nothing was happening. She closed her eyes and looked as she normally meditated. Her eyebrows slightly dented in that look of concentration I knew so well...

But then, her mouth turned down in... frustration? Why would she be frustrated? Her fists clenched and then, it happened...

Hana let out a small growl, and her Mark started glowing sapphire blue, _her favorite color_, the monks all stood up, happy.

"She really is the Avatar!" "Does this mean the Avatar is unsealed?" "Master! The Avatar has finally come!"

They were rejoicing the rebirth of their hero, but I knew something was wrong. They were too busy celebrating to notice it...

Then Hana screamed, her eyes flew open, solidly glowing too...

The glowing in both her eyes and Mark seemed... different...

I looked closer, _the sides were turning black_. Not solid black but, the blackness was... floating... like squid ink...

Then Hana screamed again, this time in agony. I ran to her side...

"Hana! Hana! Wake up! Hana!"

000 _Hana's PoV_ 000

I was punching the chains when _they_ appeared.

They were 3 people I felt like I should know. One, a bald man with Airbending tattoos dressed in a normal Airbending Master's garb. The second was a woman in a Waterbender/hunter outfit. Lastly was another Airbender, but this one was dressed simply in civilian clothes...

"Who are you?" I asked them, I was comfortable with them. Not Normal.

The Airbending Master spoke first, he smiled and said, "Why Hana! We're you of course!"

"Err... huh...?" thinking about it, realization hit me, the Airbending Master looked at me with expectancy. "Y-you're Avatar Aang! Avatar Korra, and the 'last' Avatar Kenzo!"

"Ahh! I knew you were a smart girl!"

Suddenly, their images flickered and my head screamed in agony, "Ergh.. wh-what's happening...?"

"Hana, listen to me, the Avatar State is still sealed. Whatever you do, try not to unleash it, if you do, Darkness might take over."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Hana, sealing the Avatar took a whole lot of power, and it's gonna take even more to un-seal it."

They started fading even more, while the pain increased every second.

"Wait! How can I unseal it!"

"I'm sorry Hana, but if we stay longer, the consequences will be grave!"

"They were disappearing, I shouted for them to explain, but the pain had reached it's maximum

So I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waddya think? I switched to Daitchi's PoV so you could see how it looked from the outside =P. Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw it to the deepest spot in Tartarus? (Yes I'm a PJO fan)**

** Review and I'll give you cookies, yummy yummy virtual cookies!**


	7. Lyre, Friend or Foe?

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you probably thought I dropped this story, I didn't I just couldn't get any inspiration these last few... weeks? Anyway, I'm back! With a NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>000 <em>Hana's PoV<em> 000

"Hana? Hana? Please, please wake up..."

I heard Daitchi, but it was like I was underwater. Everything was so foggy... unclear...

"What happened to he? Why is she like this?"

Daitchi was talking (read: yelling) at someone...

"I'm sorry, boy, the One needs rest. Obviously something has gone wrong... we'll need to examine this."

"She's not an experiment she's my best friend! Do some-"

I couldn't stay awake any longer... so tired...

This went on for... I don't know... days maybe?

I woke up... heard someone saying something... then I felt so exhausted that I went back to sleep...

000000

I woke up again in a strange environment, Daitchi was gone and... a stranger was looking over me.

I jumped out of the bed, I finally had some energy, and used my Waterbending to take the moisture from the air and formed a semi-circle of deadly sharp icicles around her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She said, lifting her hands like a person getting arrested.

I examined her closely, she was, in my head, a 'Kaele' person. She was tall, slim, with sapphire-blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair that hung loosely to her waist that made her contrasting ivory skin lighter in comparison. Definitely the 'Kaele' looks. I didn't trust her one bit.

"Easy there!" She said in a musical voice as I made the icicles circle her ivory throat. "I'm a friend! Monk Hairi told me to take care of you after you fainted!"

I slowly let the icicles move away from that perfect skin. Then I let them dissolve back into the air. I was still crouched in a defensive position.

"Don't come near me." I said in a hoarse, obviously under-used voice I barely recognized.

I sat on the edge of the bed, still glaring at her, watching her every move.

She gingerly sat on the farthest part of the bed, farthest from me at least without being uncomfortable.

"Tell me what happened, but first tell me who the hell you are." I said in a wary tone, the hoarse-ness was still there.

"Well, my name is Lyre Victoirae Levesque," Her name was... unusual... she pronounced her middle name as 'vic-to-rie-yey'

_It's interesting... _I mused_... that her first name would be pronounced 'Liar'._

"I'm an Airbender and I can use Spirit to enhance my voice and-"

"Wait" I said, "What do you mean used 'Spirit'?"

She looked at me like she thought I was joking. She must've seen the scowl on my face because she explained. "By 'using Spirit' I mean that I can use some essence of the Spirit World to power my bending." She said this without batting an eyelid and continued, "Which means that I can 'connect' with the Spirit World on some level."

"Wait, you mean you can enter the Spirit World?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly, that's an Avatar's job." she said, "_but_ I can enhance my Airbending, make it stronger and stuff, and I'm not supposed to be telling you any of this." She (completely not subtly) changed the subject. "Anyway, you have a bit of tomato soup on your cheek." She said this, then she reached out to wipe away the soup smudge. I (over)reacted.

I quickly leaped off the bed, slapped her hand away and got myself into a defensive stance.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly, so she can clearly hear every word, even though my voice was still adjusting to my usage of it. "Clear?"

"As crystal." she said meekly.

000 _Daitchi's PoV _000

I was walking towards Hana's room.

It's been exactly 3 days, 4 hours, and 27- no 28 aching minutes since Hana went into that Comatose.

Apparently, there has been 'no significant change in the One's condition'. Ugh. I hated it when these Air Monks referred to Hana as 'The One'. Hana would've hated it too, she hated being singled out. I smiled as I thought of her, then I grimaced, because she still hasn't woken up, or shown any signs of ever waking up.

I reached Hana's room and I opened the door gingerly, Hana's face shot to the door, glaring one of her infamous 'Ice Queen Glares' as the people back home called it. Then she relaxed when she saw it was me. I was relieved too... she was alive and awake. I smiled, then I saw her stiffen. I looked at the other person in the room, who had gotten up to greet me. Lyre, the girl who was assigned as Hana's 'caretaker'.

"Daitchi!" she said a bit too... excited... then I thought of Hana's harsh welcome.

_Oh, no wonder she's relieved. Hana was probably fixing her Glare on her since she woke up._

"Thank. You. Lyre." That was Hana, sounding a bit (okay a lot) annoyed, "I'd like to speak to Daitchi. Alone."

Lyre nervously left the room. That was when Hana finally relaxed to the girl I knew.

Hana sighed, then turned to me, "Tell me what happened after I... fainted...?"

"Well," I said, "You were in this Coma for 3 days now..."

I paused, not sure if I should tell her the next part.

She raised her eyebrow, knowing that there was more, "And...?"

"And..." I said, "They're-making-us-go-to-the-Earth-Kingdom-so-that-they-can-train-you..." I said the last part so fast that it came out as one word.

I could see the darkness creeping up on her face until she showed a full-fledged grimace, "They're _making_ us go to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yeah... they said the Order took over the Southern Tribe so we can't go back and..." I said, "and they're making us bring Lyre along..." I whispered the last bit.

Then, I held my breath and got ready for the explosion I knew was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm not sure when the next part will come to me (I have the main events all plotted out but I actually just spontaneously write this.) so until then, what do you think Lyre will be like? Friend? Foe? Traitor? Evil Empress of an AU? Anyways, I hope you review! CCs and Flames are totally acceptable~**

**Disclaimer:  
>Hana: You have to say it...<br>Nyx: No! I won't! You can't make me! Blehhh!  
>Hana: *Glaring* Say it, because if you don't me and Danii might disappear.<br>Nyx: *Shivers* Oh Fine! Avatar-The-Last-Airbender-Does-Not-Belong-To-Me! There!  
><strong>


End file.
